


Tender Loving Care

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash 100 Drabble tag 5: Once Upon a Time [52]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Community: femslash100, Cursed Storybrooke, F/F, Pre-Canon, Pregnancy Kink, Sexual Confusion, Unrequited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-23
Updated: 2014-07-23
Packaged: 2018-02-10 03:52:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2009952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mary Margaret ached for Ashley.  It was a complicated ache, full of desire and envy and a warm flare low in her belly, but mostly just <i>want</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tender Loving Care

**Author's Note:**

> For the femslash100 drabble tag 5 prompt: Ashley/Mary Margaret - baby bump.

“Can you feel her yet?” Mary Margaret asked tentatively one afternoon during lunch with Ashley and Ruby. 

Ashley nodded, hands cupping her round stomach.  “She kicks all the time.  Sometimes I can hardly sleep.”  She looks up at Mary Margaret, blonde curls falling in her eyes.  “Would you like to feel?”

Mary Margaret swallowed heavily and nodded, allowing Ashley to take her hand and guide it over her stomach.  “I really can feel her,” she said breathlessly, palm warm over Ashley’s dress.  “It’s amazing!”

“You know, you’d make a good mother too, MM,” Ruby said, nodding at Mary Margaret.  “Have you ever thought about it?”

Mary Margaret blushed, waving off the question.  “All I need are my kids at school.”  But it was a lie—she longed to be pregnant, to carry a baby in her arms, to feed a child from her breasts.  She wanted to get fat and have cravings, to pick out nursery colors, to change diapers and wake up at night for feedings.  The good and the bad, she wanted it.

“You can just help me, then,” Ashley said, smiling at Mary Margaret.

Mary Margaret ached for Ashley.  It was a complicated ache, full of desire and envy and a warm flare low in her belly, but mostly just _want_.  She thought of kissing the swell of Ashley’s stomach, rubbing her sore feet, just being there for her, and it made her warm all over.

“Of course I can,” she said, hand still on Ashley’s stomach.


End file.
